Morrigan's Journal
by wolfamodais
Summary: AU later in the story.Morrigan keeps a Journal of her account of her time with the Warden and other companions.Raited M for futher chapters to come.You'll just have to read to find out what happens between her and her warden thats how she puts it.
1. Chapter 1

This is AU and rated M just because parts of the story are.

DISCLAMER: BIOWARE owns DRAGON AGE Characters. The Warden is mine.

For you people who nag about grammar and spelling. I am not out to be some kind of author. In addition, so you know I do have dyslexia so that makes things worse.

Morrigan took quill to parchment and began to take account of her time with the one person who slain the archdemon.

_Journal Entry 1: My first encounter with her._

_**I for some time watched the woman from the safety of shadows of the Korcari Wilds. I watched as her and her companions wonder the Wilds. They are in search of something yet I have not a clue as to what it could be. **_

_**None has ventured so deep into my Wilds for quite some time. There is nothing here for them except darkspawn and old Grey Warden ruins. **_

_**As I watch, her and her companions make their way to the chest that once contained old treaties. She is the one who approaches the chest, peered inside, and found nothing. I now know why they have come into the Wilds. They are Grey Wardens in search of the treaties left in the chest so long ago. **_

_**I quietly approach them before I speak a word I allow them to sense my presents. As I suspected she did and she slowly turns and stands to face me. She matches every step I take with her own. I then engage in conversation with her. I taunt her first in my usual way. **_

"_**Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones bones have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of, easy prey?" **_

_**Two of her companions where afraid I would turn them into toads and put them in a pot. The one called Alistair however, was afraid of barbarians swooping down upon them. I informed them after I had my fun that my mother was the one who has the treaties they look for. **_

_**I then led them to my home so they could speak with my mother and retrieve the treaties. After mother gave them, the treaties they left and I didn't think I would see her or her companions again. **_

Morrigan did not know it at the time but that day in the Wilds would not be the last she sees of the woman and her one companion Alistair. The woman Morrigan had met at time that day was not a Grey Warden as of yet. Later that night just before the moonrise the joining had began and in that moment then and only then one can become a Grey Warden. Not all who went through with the joining would survive. After the joining, the fight broke out between the darkspawn and King Cailan's army. In the mist of it orders were given to light a beacon and in doing so that one single event trust Morrigan, Alistair and a freshly made Warden together.

_Journal Entry 2: A night later. _

_**It was just about a night or so later from our first encounter that I found myself in her presents again. My Mother to my surprise had rescued her and Alistair from a tower filled with darkspawn. **_

_**While in the tower trying to locate and light the beacon she was greatly wounded by the darkspawn. Mother made it my task to look after her and tend to her wounds. **_

_**That was also the first time I realized she was an elf. It didn't dawn on me the first time around. Her hair was down and covered her ears. The markings on her face were not strange to me as many Chased Folk have makings similar to hers. **_

_**She has white hair and deep bright green eye that shimmer almost cat like. **_

_**Mother has said she peers to be one of the people. So a Dalish elf is she. How strange for one to venture outside of ones clan and become a Grey Warden. **_

From that, moment on Morrigan would become a traveling companion of The Warden and Alistair. She knew a little of things to come but most things were even a surprise to her as well.

Journal Entry 3: Lothering Meting Leliana and Sten the Qunari.

_**We left the Wilds and made our way to Lothering. On our way, we came across a dog in which The Warden decided to keep it. I made a witty commit about keeping it.**_

"_**We now have a dog and Alistair is still the dumbest one in the party."**_

_**I did however get a chuckle from The Warden. We arrived at Lothering, bandits met us, and they were quickly dispersed, by outwitting them. **_

_**As we were in the village, we came to a cage that held a Qunari named Sten. **_

_**For some reason The Warden decided to not only free Sten and then take him with us. We decided to send Sten ahead with the dog that was now named Volker. **_

_**We gather some supplies and some coin from doing task that was listed on the Chanters Board. Before we left then we went into the tavern and were stopped by a group of Loghain men that were looking for any surviving Grey Wardens. **_

_**There was a fight and we let them go do to some persuasive talk from a Chantry Sister named Leliana. Some how she also managed to talk her way to join us. **_

"_**Perhaps your skill was cracked worse than Mother thought."**_

_**I got a chuckle from Alistair on that one. Alistair also made a commit about it. Something about more crazy and being all filled up. I however didn't find that funny because it was applied towards me. **_

So now as things would have it Morrigan finds herself a traveling companion for not only The Warden, Alistair and a dog. Also now, she has to travel with a Qunari and a Chantry Sister who is not a Sister at all. Morrigan also found herself gaining respect for The Warden. They were camping and traversing all over, Thedas just to get people to honor the treaties made so long ago. It was some time that Leliana reviled that she was in fact an Orlesian bard. The Chantry was a way Leliana was making amends with her life or so she said.

Journal Entry 4: Two weeks later at camp.

_**I have been watching my companions closely over the last few weeks. Sten is quiet and lost in a way as if someone took his soul. He is agitated about something that of which I don't know. Alistair is good at keeping watch. However, he could use some help in making food that is more tasteful and grayish brown in color. Also, Alistair is the senior Grey Warden but he would prefer to fallow instead of lead. Giving how he was after my Mother found him and the eleven Grey Warden. I am glad that he does not lead. Alistair is not one to be consistent in sticking to a decisions wither it be easy or hard. An example of that would be what he was going to make for tonight stew. As for Leliana, she is a bard and has been trying her best to gather information about Sten and me. As for the Elvan Grey Warden, she is much to my surprise somewhat like me. She studies us also and keeps mostly to herself. She however is the only one in our little group that I do not know the name of. It is not for the lack of trying on my part. There is not much I have been able to get out of her. Alistair has also been no help. All I can get out of him is that the Warden Duncan that found her in tainted ruins deep in the Brecilian Forest. Alistair asked her name once but she refuses to speak of anything about her or her life. So for now I refer to her as Warden. It is most unfair that she knows much about us be we know little to nothing of her.**_

While out on a journey to the camp of another Delish Clan. The group was ambushed and an assassination attempt was mad on the Wardens lives. In the process, the Antivan Crows Assassin Zevran was recruited into the group. Morrigan was sure that this business with the treaties could be handled differently. Morrigan was also surprised that much of there time was helping people for whatever reason. Not only that but, it seamed that the Warden had a habit of taking in strays.


	2. Chapter 2

This is AU and rated M just because parts of the story are.

DISCLAMER: BIOWARE owns DRAGON AGE Characters. The Warden is mine.

For you people who nag about grammar and spelling. I am not out to be some kind of author. In addition, so you know I do have dyslexia so that makes things worse.

* * *

><p>After some time the group had made camp and decided to take some time for them. The Warden decided that they should gather the herbs in the woods and whatever they would need for supplies. The Warden also made the determination that a good week in camp would do all of us some good. While in camp the group got to know more about Zevran. This also gave Morrigan time to study the people she traveled with more closely.<p>

_Journal Entry 5: Zevran and the Warden._

_**It looks like the Warden is taken with the assassin Zevran. It may have something to do with him being an elf also. They have been spending a lot of time together. He nor she has took the other to there bed as of yet. **_

_**The way Zevran goes about trying it makes me wonder what is wrong with him. **_

_**The other day Zevran tried to kiss her and she pushed him away. That was surprising to me. I would of guessed that by now with all the alone time that the both of them have shared that a kiss would have been welcome. Could I have been wrong? Leliana and I talked about it for a time. **_

_**She two thought that the two of them where becoming more. I asked her if she knew our Wardens name. She does not. She was under the impression that I knew. So I am not the only one left in the dark. I will ask Zevran when I get him alone. He surly would know. With all the time he spends with her.**_

After the week in camp the group was off to Redcliffe. In order to speak with Arl Eamon. They were seeking his aid against Loghain and the darkspawn. Alistair had said that Arl Eamon was a beloved noble and would be a great ally against Loghain. Not only that but at the time of the darkspawn evasion at Ostagar his men had not arrived. So this meant that the Arl had all his men available to help them in the fight.

Upon arrival to Redcliffe they discover that the village itself is under attack from some sort of undead. It is not know how this came about. The mayor and Bann Teagan the brother of Arl Eamon have been at war with the undead for some time now.

The Warden also finds out that there has been no word from the castle and thus no one knows if anyone is alive in the castle. When the Warden asked if any attempts to vacate the village or try to enter the castle had been made. Bann Teagan informs the Warden that attempts at both have been made with little success. So now the Warden is off the help the village and tries to give them some sort of hope. If the Warden is successful then an attempt to get into the castle can be made.

_Journal Entry 6: Ferelden is the damsel in distress. _

_**I know I have said it before. The Warden has a habit of helping without any chance of success or reward. However, this is one of the times that this village is pointless to help. The Arl is the reason why we came. I believe that should take priority over all. Then there is the fact that I know Bann Teagan is not telling us something. After the battle I find that I was right about Bann Teagan not being honest. He had a way to get into the blasted castle all this time. He risked our lives for the lives of a few villagers. I wonder what he would of done to explain if the Warden had died. How guilty would he be if the blight could not be stopped because he caused the death of the one to stop it. It also seems that blight is the perfict time for every one to go about killing each other. I am starting to think that this place is in love with chaos.**_

The Warden found the castle under attack with the same undead the village had been suffering with. The mage was in a cell. Clams he had nothing to do with what was going on. That he was sent to poison the Arl. Also he was in charge of teaching the young son of the Arl to hide his magic. The boys' mother was afraid of loosing her son to the Circle of Magi. So she was to blame for bringing the mage into the castle and causing this all to come about. It was now up to the Warden to find a way to destroy the demon the boy attached to. The boy was only trying to help his father who was poisoned by the very mage who was suppose to help the boy.

Before anyone knew it they were off to the Circle of Magi. In order to save a demon possessed child. When they get there once again the group is in the "lets save all" mode. Morrigan thinks saving kittens in a tree may be next. So now that the Warden had ensured the Circle is safe along with The First Enchanter. The group is off back to Redcliffe to save the child with the help of the mages. When all is done Morrigan has to deal with not being the only mage in the group. She now is stuck with an older Circle mage woman. Who is also somewhat a goodie too shoe. It boggles Morrigan on how someone could allow themselves to be captured and sent to live "free" in a prison. The two do not go along. In a way it is an oxymoron. She is now more then ever glad that she was raised in the Wilds.

_Journal Entry 7: Glad to be free._

_**The wilds were more then home to me. It meant that I was free. Something that I believe every mage should have. The chance to be free. Yes I knew of the dangers of a free mage. One who was not taught the ways of magic. If freedom and teaching could be done then a mage may have a happy and normal life. I know that this may not ever come about but I also know a change is coming. **_

_**Changes that will challenge us all more then we have ever been before. I see how the old woman mage Wynn looks at me. I hear how she expressed her concerns if you call it that. **_

_**I know the Warden to be no fool. I was free to be myself. I will never change that part of me. To be captured like a bird. I would surly die before I let that happen. Look at what they do to the ones who fail the test the Templar's make the mages go through. To have your magic stripped from you is like ripping out ones soul. That is also a worse fate then death itself. Freedom is a noble act in itself. **_

So now with the child saved it appears that another cry for help has not fallen on deaf ears. The group is off to find some dead woman ashes. How quaint it is to be off and climbing a mountain to go after something that may not even exist. This is not what Morrigan had in mind when she told the Warden of wanting to see the know world. Next time when someone asks she will be more procise in what she says. It has come to the Wardens attention that all is not what it seems.

The village of Haven turns out to be run by some kind of colt. Now that they killed just about everyone in the town and the Chantry of the town they have found Brother Genitivi who takes them to the temple of what he believes holds the ashes. To the surprise of tem all the temple held the Urn and Sacred Ashes of Andraste. Now they were off to return to Redcliffe and heal Arl Eamon. Before heading out for the long track back they made camp.

_Journal Entry 8: A moment at camp and a time to sing._

_**It seems that Leliana has taken to music again. She sings a song that is usual heard in the houses of nobles. Most peasants would not know of such things. It is something that is more of a familiar song and all begin to dance. I watch for a while and then join in. **_

_**I then find myself not just enjoying it but then out of nowhere I am swept away by the Warden in a dance of our own. I believe it is a Dalish dance. Leliana song changes and so does the dance. As I find myself in a twirl with the Warden holding my hand. She whispered her name. **_

"_**My name is Ember, if you must know Morrigan."**_

_**She then lets go of me and walks to a log next to the lake that our camp is next to. She takes a seat and watches the shimmering of the moonlight on the water intently. I start to walk over to her and I stop in my tracks. I start to notice that something is not right. The lake is calm and there is no wind. However, the water of the lake is now starting to form ripples but these ripples are confined to a small area. **_

_**I begin to walk again and as I get close to Ember the ripples stop. It seems that the Warden is more then just a normal rogue. I sit down on the log next to Ember. That was when things started to change.**_

_**We both just sat watching the water and the moonlight for about ten minutes. I asked her if she wanted to talk and all she said was no before she got up and left to return to camp and then to her tent. I retreated to my own tent about 20 minutes later.**_

The next morning they gathered there stuff and headed out to Redcliffe. In two days they reached Redcliffe. They were able to save the Arl. It seemed that the ashes worked. While talking with the Arl a plan that would hopefully stop Loghain and unite the nobles together. Also it was discussed about putting Alistair on the throne. It seems that the dimwitted Alistair is the bastard son of King Maric and half brother of King Cailan. Alistair is apposed to the idea of becoming King. Arl Eamon is calling a Lands met and the noble families are bound to attend. While the Arl is gathering the nobles the Warden is off to take care of the remanding treaty. It is with the dwarven kingdom.

_Journal Entry 9: A chill in the air causes a quiet moment in camp._

_**I was at my own fire when Ember approached. She wanted to apologize for the other day that she went to bed. Leaving me confused about what I might have done. Not knowing if it was the way I danced or if it was me asking if she wanted to talk. **_

_**She explained that she has never been much on talking outside of a few she talked to in her clan. She told me that she has always been secluded from most members of the clan due to being different. She was aware of her gift of magic early on. However, her skills were lacking and the keeper seen this. **_

_**She would have been the keepers first in her clan if it was not for her other skills that were more dominate then her magic. The skills of a rogue came easily to her. That in a way added to her being different. There was also something else that marked her as different from the others. She was not ready to say at the time. **_

_**I hope that she talks to me more about what that is. It was for this reason that her family decided it would be best for her to be with another clan that was more prepared for ones of her special abilities and the other thing that made her less like the others. So when the clans came together for Arlathvenn, gathering of the Dalish clans that happened about once every 10 years or so. She was then adopted into the Sabrae clan. She was about the age of 8 when that happened. Her parents had died before the next Arlathvenn came about. A week after her 22**__**nd**__** birthday she and a clan mate was tainted and her life was spared because of Duncan. **_

_**Her clan mate was never found and presumed dead. So that is most of her story. She is the way she is because it is a way to protect herself and others. Most of her life she has always been defending herself for being different. She found that by not talking about things that people would leave her be. Yes she knows how it looks to others but sometimes to be left alone is better then to be defending herself all the time or being giving away. **_

_**As she got older however, the keeper of her new clan took the time out to help her honed her talent of magic and assigned her task that would help her as a rogue. Her keeper seen that she possessed talent that could be more useful then any one talent by its self. As for the other thing that caused her to be different there was nothing the keeper could do about that.**_


	3. Chapter 3

This is AU and rated M just because parts of the story are.

DISCLAMER: BIOWARE owns DRAGON AGE Characters. The Warden is mine.

For you people who nag about grammar and spelling. I am not out to be some kind of author. In addition, so you know I do have dyslexia so that makes things worse.

Within a week and 2 days, the Warden and the rest of the group had reached, the parts of the Frostback Mountains know as Gherlen's Pass that leads to the Dwarven city Orzammar. Upon arrival to the gates of the city, the Warden encounters some of Loghain's men who engage in a fight with the Warden. The Warden is forced to kill the men. Afterwards the Warden talks to the gatekeeper of the city. That is when the news of what is going on inside is told.

The reason for people camping out and not being allowed into the city was because a death of a king. It seems that the dwarfs are in need of a king and that the issue needs to be solved before any treaty can be upheld.

Once again, the Warden finds herself in a political war and is called to aid the dwarfs and help choose a king.

Along the way, the Warden helps a dwarf by the name of Dagna who wants to studie at the Circle of Magi.

_Journal Entry 10: A question that was better of not asked._

_**I asked why we were going to help this girl Dagna to get into or at least information on the Circle of Magi when clearly her father didn't want her going. Ember didn't understand why I would ask such a question. When I was always going on about freedom and happiness of ones being. **_

_**She became irate with me and called me a hypercritic on the issue. I after some time came to see that in my own naive way Ember was right. Dagna had the right to do what she wanted. What she wanted was to study the theories of magic and I should know that knowledge is power. **_

When the Warden sets of to the Circle, she comes across a merchant who gives the Warden a control wand for a golem. The Warden takes off to free the golem. When ariving the controle rod does not work. The Warden has to save people and a girl and her father in order to get the right fraise to activate the golem. Once all is done and the golem is activated the controle rod no longer works. Now the Warden has a new follower that is a golem with its own will. The golem is Shale.

_Journal Entry 11: Oh what a woman._

_**I am completely mesmerized by what I have descoverd about Ember. I will get into that later when I have more time. **_

_**For now, I will come to tell you about other things about "My Warden". **_

_**I was waiting for the others to come back from the hunt when I noticed that Leliana was not with the others. She and Shale was left behind to tend the fire and keep watch. Shale was always keeping watch. I noticed that Leliana was poking around the Wardens' tent. I snuck up behind her and she was startled so much that she squealed like a mouse. I in my usual way that I like to tease Leliana asked her what she was doing and why. Her response to me was that her curiosity got the best of her. **_

_**She wanted to know more about the Warden because something she seen has her puzzled. Leliana told me about something that happened while bathing in the creak two days ago. As I listened to her story, I informed her that what she was doing was not right. There was that and the fact that what she told me I already knew. I also informed her that the Warden and I had become close.**_

_**Leliana was not awair that the Warden was no ordinary rogue. She in fact was a rogue with magical ability. Therefore, I planted a thought into Leliana's head. Now she has to ask the Warden about it. However, that doesn't mean that she will get her answer. I later informed the Warden that Leliana was up to something and it was about her having magic. Therefore, I became the good little witch. **_

The Warden was now in in the city of Orzammar. Things were not good in the city. She couldn't get a straight answer from anyone. It turned out that the Assembely was the one who voted on the new King. The Assembely was deadlocked, and needed a vote from someone who had influence. Now that sent the Warden on a wild goose chase to find Branka. They had a slight chance she was alive let alone not insane. Branka was the dwarves new Paragon. To find her that meant roaming through the Deep Roads. The Warden fond herself not sure whom should get the throne. There was two fighting for controle over the dwarfs. One was the son of the dead king and the other was the one many belive shoud take the throne and the only one who was at the kings side before he died. Both of them wanted something from the Warden in order for them to pleage to help with the Blight. The Warden found herself on this "go do this for me" mission before she was even able to get more information out of them about how or where to find Branka. So this is how it would be. The Warden grew more and more tired of the games one plays in order to get there way.

_Journal Entry 12: What have we here?_

_**Ember had been running around so much she was beyond tired. While taking out Jarvia and her carta, Ember took three poisonous arrows to her body. The arrows hit her in the upper part of her left leg and thigh.**_

_**Wynn was at camp and that left me to tend to her wounds. I am not a healer but I do know some about healing and the type of poison that was used. It causes the one infected to become aggressive. **_

_**As the one grows angry, the poison seeps deeper into the blood stream and starts to cause ones body to shut down but not before one starts to become extremely tired. Then the sensation of numbness and feaver sets in. At some point the one infected mearly colapses and adventualy gives in, succumbs to the poison, and dies. **_

_**It is not pleasant because as the dead lays there the poison then begans it final faze of eating at its hoste and giving off a foul stinch and deadly gassed seep out from the body. It is good that I was along and know how to stop such thing from happening. **_

_**I instructed the others on what I needed, and for them to make camp in the cartas hideout. Thankfuly there was a stream near by and supplies. I had Alistair carry Ember to a private room so I would not be desterbed as I worked. That as so I also could get peace and quiet while I watched over Ember. I also let them know that we may be camped down here for at least 3 days maybe more depending on Embers recovery. I sent Alistair to go find our other compaions and let Wynn know of what has happened because I would need her assistance on the second day of treatment. **_

_**Therefore, Alistair was off leaving Leliana and I with Ember in the carta hideout. Leliana was a good help. It is true she is helpful for a bard. I had Leliana keep watch outside the room Ember and I was in while I prepared to deal with the poison. Ember was trying her best to fight the poison. She was already beginning to become extremely tired when I was about to cut away away at her armor. That was when she reached for my hand and I seen fear in her eyes and sarrow. **_

_**She didn't want me to see her naked. I was at first not sure, why for I know we both have the same parts even it a bit different. **_

_**When I asked what was wrong she meraly said that she was different but she was grateful that it was me who was tending her wounds. She felt as if she could frust me not to judge her for what I was about to see. She asked if I rememberd our talk about her being different from all the others and if I rememberd that she said there was something else that made her different from all the others besides being a rogue mage. I let her know that I did in fact remamber the conversation. That when she said that what made her different was hiden by what I was about to remove and then she passed out. **_

_**It was not untill I removed her armor when I relised what she was talking about. It was why Flemeth was so intent on being the one to tend to Embers wounds below her waist.**_

_**It seams that Ember has indead been quite secretive and is quite different indeed. Our dear Warden is both female and male. I see now why she acts the way she does and keeps to herself. **_

_**While tending to Ember and through her recovery the both of us became even closer then we already were.**_

Once the Warden had recoverd things went on as planed. Alternatively, as close to the plan as possible. The group was now in the company of a dwarf named Oghren. He was crued drunken dwarf. Thankfuly no matter how drunk he was he could fight with the best of them. It turned out that him and Branka were or are married. None of the Wardens friends' would of known he had a wife with the way he drank. Things truly are not what it seems. It seems that this world has a strange way of letting this be known.

_Journal Entry 13: Warden and this weakness I swore I would not give into._

_**As we traveled the Deep Roads in surch for this Branka. Ember and I became more then friends. We became lovers. It was not something that happened over night mind you. For the last few months, this has been in the works. **_

_**We both have flurted with each other and had time alone before anything of her having to be both female and male. We have even gone as far as kissing and such but not as far as recently. I did not let my hands wounder below the waist for it was out of respect of her that I did not do so. **_

_**I we now know why she was so garded in that aeria. I know find myself drawn to her more since she has opened up and something has happened. I have come to be more in volved other then just lust. I have come to care for and love her. **_

_**This is a weakness and I fell prey to this thing called love. Something I swore would never happen and yet it has. I find myself not knowing why. It scares me so to know that I am weak. Ember tells me that it is not a weakness and whatever happens that this is something she also will cherish. **_

_**While talking to her about her being different. I descoverd that while she has both a sexes that she in fact can inpregnate a woman. This is much refreshing to know but I do not allow her to know that. I would I suspose like to bare a child. I don't know if it is something good or bad to want this but it has been a thought of mine for some time. I also could see Ember being the one to "father" the child. Maybe thuse is fullish and this weakness of love has me thinking like this.**_

The Warden found Branka and this anvol of the void. They sided with the the creater of the anvil and then destoried the thing but not before getting a crown for the king of our choosing. The Warden returned and was allowed into the Assembelys chambers to anounce her findings. Presinted the crown and anounced that the son of the former king would become the new ruler. With that the final treaties was upheld. The Warden was now free to return to Redcliffe and proceed in the Landsmeet and try to bring Loghain to justice. To the Wadens susprise, it would be at least two months before the Landsmet could proceed due to some noble having long didstances to travel. Once it was time, the Warden was taken to Fort Drakon due to falling into a trap from the Qween Anora. Once rescued all was on the way. Loghain was brought to justice and Alistair was to be king. Anora was imprisond for not wanting side with Alistair. A few days later that was when, the Warden found out why it was so important that only a Grey Warden slay the arch demon. That was also when Morrigan made a preposal and altermatem that would change everything.

Morrigan had known why a Grey Warden was needed before Ember found out. It however, was not something Morrigan was sure she herself wanted to know. Things with them have changed. In order to save the one she loved, she had to do something she herself was not of. It could work she knew that. It also ment that she would no longer be with the one she came to care for and love. The one she wanted to be with. This was something her mother had warned her about. This is the weakness she tried to shild herself from. This one thing so great would be something that challenged her and would altimely tear her apart. She could not let her love die but to do so she would have to give up all.

Later that night Morrigan bared her soul to Ember and what she could do for her. Both of them were hit hard with all kinds of emotions. Morrigan did not count on loving someone. She knew what she was ment to do that was part of the reason her mother sent her with the Warden. Now it was up to the Warden to decide both of their faites. With much sorrow but with the help of knowing and have been loved the Warden decided to go along with Morrigan's plan. Morrigan was surprised to say the least that Ember did go along with the plan. She was not sure why but knew that she herself was glad that she would become a mother and save her love. She promised that the child would know the ways of the Dalish and some thing were left not known.

That night the two made that night together one to remember. The next morning they were off to face the final battle. The battle carried on for what seemed forever. It took the Warden the the city of Denerim and to the top of Fort Drakon. Ember opend the door to the top of the tower and ran out to face her destiney. For reason that was her own and some not she knew why she went with Morrigans plan.

She had left a note in Morrigan's bag in hopes oneday she would read it and understand why. Ember had knocked the arch demon to unconscious and she knew it was now or never. In the moment with all her might she ran and grabed a great sword and made the final blow to kill the arch demon. As she plunged the sword into the skull, she looked over to her friends. She smiled noded and mouthed the words I love you toMorrigan. As the words came out so did all this power and energy from the arch demon and it cause a great exploding force that knocked all to the ground. With that the arch demon was slain but at what cost.

When all had cleared the arch demon laid slain along with the Warden. Something was wrong and Morrigan did not know what. This was not suspose to happen and Morrigan couldn't find a reason to what went wrong. She had failed her love and herself. She failed in the one task her mother sent her to do that her mother had fath in. It was not something Morrigan wanted to admit to herself and it would be some time before she knew why she had failed.

_Journal Entry 14: Love, loss and motherhood._

_**I failed as a saviour to my love. I have lost much and yet I gained so much in other ways. In a way, things came to be the way Ember and I wanted. I found her note she left for me. She above all else wanted me to have a child no matter what the outcome. She knew that I have pounded the idea of motherhood. She believed that I would make a wonderful mother. **_

_**She left a letter for the child also with instructions for me not to read and only when the child is ready to know about the Dalish then I should give the child the letter. She will never be here to see what happened. The reason the ritchual didn't work was because I was already with child. During the time, we waited for the Landsmet I became pregnate. Ember would be so proud to know that she did father a child. **_

_**Not a God like child we planed but a normal child with magic of course. I will keep my promise to edicate the child in the ways of the Dalish that was the one thing that was more important to Ember above all else. I will one-day travel to Weisshaupt Fortress to Embers tomb. I hope that I make her proud and wherever she is, a smile is on her face. I hope she knows she is loved.**_


End file.
